


Raudra, Yudhishthira

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [4]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Yudhishthira's POV, during one of those rare moments when he is truly ANGRY.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Raudra, Yudhishthira

Finally, FINALLY!

The sight of Arjuna and Krishna returning to the camp is a feast for the eyes. I regret to say this, but I never knew that revenge tasted THIS sweet.

I am so proud of my brother. He has slain that wretched Karna, that poisonous snake who has been the cause of our sorrows… and that too without getting wounded.

Wait… WHAT? He hasn’t slain Karna yet? NOT YET???

And worse still he has the audacity to run away from him, deserting his own brother!!!!

Shame on you, Arjuna, shame on your Gandiva!

Why were you even BORN, you wretch?

Hell, you deserved to die in utero as a five month-old foetus!!

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @chaanv (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Nava Rasa Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
